


through everything (i'll hold your hand)

by cresczent



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Happy Birthday Jeong Yunho, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just yunhwa being soft bfs, the rest of ateez are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresczent/pseuds/cresczent
Summary: happy birthday to the one who's always got love to give,despite unprecedented times, i hope you'll be able to celebrate this day full of happiness and love, surrounded by the people you love. there are no words that could describe the love and gratitude i have for you. my life is better and brighter now that i have you in it.you make me so so happy, and all i could do is hope for you to have the love and happiness you're always so willing to give. my love for you grows bigger every passing day. im always proud of you, pup <333333i love you, our sweet and talented yunho. happy birthday.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	through everything (i'll hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the one who's always got love to give,
> 
> despite unprecedented times, i hope you'll be able to celebrate this day full of happiness and love, surrounded by the people you love. there are no words that could describe the love and gratitude i have for you. my life is better and brighter now that i have you in it. 
> 
> you make me so so happy, and all i could do is hope for you to have the love and happiness you're always so willing to give. my love for you grows bigger every passing day. im always proud of you, pup <333333
> 
> i love you, our sweet and talented yunho. happy birthday.

It was almost three in the morning when the door to his room opened, just as Seonghwa expected. 

Seonghwa has been waiting for it after the major tiff that happened during practice that afternoon, which he assumed was a result of anxious nerves (not that it excuses any of the harsh words and actions thrown by their members' at each other) about their upcoming world tour.

He had silently watched in frustration as his members argued about shallow, superficial things over the course of their cramped time in the practice room, wanting even the smallest details of the performances smoothened out in a flash. 

Of course he had wanted it to be perfect, too. Seonghwa had heard about each of his members' concerns the day before and completely understood their worries because he had felt the same — but never to an extent where he would point out how Yeosang's breathing messed up the tempo. It wasn't easy for Seonghwa to remain levelheaded when all their arguments consisted of nonsensical excuses and accusations. He had tried to keep his mouth shut as everyone got aggressive and snappish as time flies, opting to get himself out of the heated debates. 

It also didn't help that Hongjoong was the first one to lose his temper, and Seonghwa, as the eldest (and the most sensible one, at the time) of the group had to calm their leader down before enough damage is inflicted. He was also the one who called practice over two hours earlier than it was intended to and decided to spend their impromptu free time in his room and leave the others to get their own bearings. 

It was at the familiar pit-pat of footsteps that Seonghwa snapped out of his thoughts.

It was almost shy, quiet as if he's afraid of waking up their fellow members sleeping on the adjacent rooms. Seonghwa knew none of them could hear it, Hongjoong decided to spend the night at his studio to cool down while the remaining others are probably tired out of their wits — but his lover doesn't have to know. 

Seonghwa smiles at the thought of his cute lover waddling towards the bed with his favorite pillow in tow.

Yunho appears a second later, just like Seonghwa pictured he would be, but a little cuter with his oversized pajamas drowning his built. Seonghwa notes how the silk material of Yunho's pajamas is draping off the younger's wide shoulders and how his hands are almost disappearing into its long sleeves.

Yunho steps into view, hugging his favorite pillow with his head propped on top of it as he looks at Seonghwa with a smile forming on his lips. 

"Hi," Yunho beams, waving meekly at Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa tries not to melt in a puddle of goo at how soft his lover looked under the moonlight. "Hello," he breathes out as he opens his arms, big enough for Yunho to slot himself in.

Yunho fondly smiles first before climbing on the bed, shuffling underneath the covers while they adjust themselves to fit in Seonghwa's small space. 

He remembers that their first few tries of fitting into the bed resulted in cracked walls and broken ledges, much to the confusion of the rest of their members. Seonghwa had yet to explain that his figurines were accidentally knocked off by him and not by Yunho's dangling leg hovering on the cabinets. 

Yunho contentedly sighs as he leans into Seonghwa's frame.

No one speaks for a while — just as how it's always been between them — and lets the silence blanket the room.

Seonghwa counts the minutes that have passed in his head, gently caressing Yunho's back as the taller buries his head deeper into Seonghwa's neck.

"Do you want to talk about it, Yunho?" He feels the need to ask, it had been ten minutes since they've settled in their comfortable position.

If Seonghwa can have it, after their stressful day, he'd be willing to hold Yunho in his arms for as long as time will allow him to. But Seonghwa knows that Yunho needs the most comfort tonight.

"Are you alright?" He adds, tightening his hold on the younger.

Yunho shakes his head. "No. But you're here, so I'm going to be." 

Yunho deflates in his hold, and in return, Seonghwa could feel his own exhaustion seep out of his body. Holding Yunho, despite the younger being taller than him, was Seonghwa's favorite thing to do whenever things go out of hand during promotions or even training. Seonghwa thought it was amazing how as little as Yunho's presence makes him feel safe and calm, to just let a few minutes of silence with each other recharge their tired souls out for the night. 

It had been happening too often, more so that their world tour is about to start. Yunho had been in-and-out of Seonghwa's room whenever Hongjoong spends the night at his studio (which means all the time) and Seonghwa had looked forward to it each time. Tonight, as he expected, was no exception. 

Yunho was one of the members who argued with Hongjoong during practice.

Actually, when Mingi chimed into their heated debate about messing up the choreography, it was when the whole thing went south. Seonghwa had to prevent his lover from lashing out and landing punches on their fellow members as much as Hongjoong retaliating. 

Yunho doesn't move for a while. Seonghwa cards his free hand on the younger's hair as he waits for the other to say something. 

Seonghwa could almost feel the gears in Yunho's head turning, wanting to explain and collect his thoughts as much as he can without sounding too overbearing. He kisses the top of Yunho's head to smoothen the frown Seonghwa knows is forming on Yunho's forehead due to overthinking, which he can also hope means that he's willing to wait and listen for whatever Yunho will tell him — a mess or not. 

But what Seonghwa didn't expect were the tears.

Seonghwa widens his eyes in alarm and hurriedly angles his head to look at his lover's face, but Yunho hides his face further into Seonghwa's neck, not keen on letting the older see him breaking down.

"Baby," Seonghwa whispers, relenting when it seems like the younger wouldn't let him see his face. He resorted to holding Yunho's hand and murmuring sweet nothings into Yunho's hair as he waits for the sobs to calm down. 

"I'm right here," he whispers. "You're okay."

"I'm sorry," Yunho says after a while, sniffing. Endless tears were still flooding on Seonghwa's neck, but he couldn't care less if it meant that Yunho is letting it out when he can. "I'm really sorry, hyung. I shouldn't have lost my temper back there when we need to be united the most. I'm just really stressed out and I lost it for a second." 

"Baby, you haven't done anything wrong," Seonghwa assures him, giving tiny kisses on top of Yunho's head. "I mean sure, it was a mess. But it was understandable. I'm also sure that we're all feeling the same way because we wanted to give our hundred percent to this tour. No one was at fault."

Seonghwa takes Yunho's silence as his chance to lift up the younger's face from his neck. When he does so, Yunho looks up to him with red-rimmed eyes while his cheeks and nose are tinted with pink, silent sobs are still wracking his body. Before wiping Yunho's tears, he thought for a second that Yunho still looks beautiful even after crying. "Hello," Seonghwa says. 

"Hello," Yunho sniffs. "I look like shit, don't I?" 

Seonghwa answers in less than a second, still wiping a few stray tears from Yunho's cheeks. "You're beautiful, Yunho."

Yunho smiles a little before completely letting his guard down as he stares at Seonghwa. "It's just sucks, hyung. I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest, and it's all I've been thinking about ever since arriving here. I shouldn't have added to the stress we're all feeling. It was just a mess at the time. I'm sorry, did I hurt you earlier? While you were holding me back?" 

Seonghwa lets his hands rest at Yunho's cheeks, cupping it as he kisses every inch of Yunho's face in attempt to cheer him up. "You can never hurt me, puppy."

"But as I've said, no one is at fault. Just make sure to apologize to everyone, alright? I'm sure they're feeling the same way and will be doing the same thing tomorrow morning. You have nothing to be sorry for, not to me, anyway. It's understandable, and I think this can all be resolved tomorrow morning, the latest." 

Yunho looks unconvinced, a pout forming in his lips. Seonghwa kisses it suddenly. "Don't overdo it, baby. Text Hongjoong or Mingi if it makes you feel any better. But we both know it's better to sit it out and talk about it face-to-face with the rest of our members. Hongjoong won't be looking at his phone anyway since he's at the studio, I've texted him dozens of times earlier and he didn't respond to every single one of them," Seonghwa frowns at this, knowing very well how Hongjoong gets. 

Seonghwa adds, "Mingi is probably sleeping by now, judging by how he tired himself from crying earlier. You can apologize tomorrow when we're all sensible. We can all sit it out and talk about it as much as you wanted to. But for now," he kisses Yunho's nose, chuckling at how Yunho's face scrunched at the contact. "Sleep first. Get some rest." 

Yunho hums, "Okay."

"I'm right here with you."

"Do you promise?"

Seonghwa kisses him on the lips. "Of course."

"I love you, Seonghwa." 

"And I love you, Yunho."

—

Seonghwa wakes up still holding Yunho in his arms, sleeping soundly like always. He lets himself stare for a few minutes, not worrying about the fact that Hongjoong or any of their members could walk inside to wake Seonghwa up. Despite the cramped bed and their limbs dangling on the sides, Seonghwa has the best nights of sleep with Yunho beside him. 

Yunho stirs, face scrunching as he whines for another few minutes of sleep. Seonghwa smiles to himself as Yunho's face becomes puffier from all the crying he's had hours before, but nonetheless still beautiful. His long legs hit one of Seonghwa's collection again, breaking the peaceful silence mornings usually offered Seonghwa. Yunho was no better — at the loud crash, he sits out of shock, head hitting the ceiling with full force and Seonghwa can't help but feel sorry for his lover's head. 

Yunho falls back and whines, hands flying to cradle his head. Seonghwa snorts at the scene before him before asking if Yunho's alright. Yunho glares at him first before shaking his head, "Now that I remember I have to apologize today and face the consequences of yesterday, I feel like throwing up." 

"It's not too bad, Yunho." Seonghwa tries to assure him.

Yunho stares at him in horror, "I was the one who pointed out that Yeosang hyung's breathing messed the tempo, of course it's bad."

"Then make sure to apologize to Yeosang for that, baby." Seonghwa kisses Yunho's forehead and sits up. "Now, let's get up. We have practice in a few hours so we need to sort it out before we go. Hongjoong should be returning soon, and I'll make sure to wake all of them just in time for breakfast. You good to go?"

Yunho stops him from going down the bunk bed, and Seonghwa can feel Yunho's anxiety at the contact. "I'm a bit scared to face them. I feel like I just royally fucked up." And Seonghwa doesn't blame him, too.

While Yunho has his moments where he lets his emotions get the best of him, his lover is just as fast to realize his mistakes after he's done it. "Maybe they won't forgive me or something. Hongjoong looked pissed."

"I think all of you were," Seonghwa takes Yunho's hand and kissed it. "So don't worry about it, okay?" 

Yunho breathes out, "Okay. Will you hold my hand through it?"

"I'll hold your hand through everything, Yunho."


End file.
